HE'S GONE (Sequel of 'Because I Love You')
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkan Jaemin dengan berjuta penyesalan yang tak berujung.. (NoMin/MarkMin)


He's Gone

(Sequel of Because I Love You)

.

.

.

Jaemin berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu, pintu kamarnya. Tangannya sudah berada pada permukaan knop pintu, tetapi tak kunjung memutarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Membiarkan pintu di hadapannya tetap tertutup rapat. Tatapannya terpaku pada lantai, entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan. Tapi sorot matanya kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di mata bulat itu.

Setelah menarik nafasnya dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan perasaannya, tangannya mulai bergerak memutar knop pintu. Perlahan mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut dan kemudian menyalakan lampunya. Jika biasanya ia akan segera mandi dan berganti baju setelah usai menghadiri sebuat acara, kali ini berbeda. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur berbalutkan seprai putih bermotifkan bungan dandelion berwarna hijau lembut. Bahkan setelan jas berwarna hitam kelam belum ia lepaskan dari tubuhnya.

Tangannya terangkat lembut menuju ke atas salah satu bantal yang tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut, dan kemudian jarinya mulai menyusuri setiap permukaan benada tersebut dengan pelan. Dielusnya bantal itu dengan lembut. Seperti tak cukup dengan mengelusnya, kini ia meraih bantal itu dan memeluknya. Tak lupa ia menempelkan wajahnya pada salah satu sisi benda tersebut, membiarkan sebuah bau khas menghampiri indra penciumannya. Membuat air matanya seketika mengalir.

Bau khas suaminya. Lee Jeno.

Suaminya memang tidak memakai minyak rambut atau apapun ketika hendak tidur, tapi entah kenapa aroma khasnya selalu tertinggal. Jeno memang memiliki banyak uang, tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan sabun maupun shampoo mahal yang memiliki bau yang awet. Tapi herannya baunya begitu kuat melekat pada tubuhnya, harumnya begitu menenangkan bagi Jaemin. Bahkan ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan penuh keringat, baunya tetaplah menjadi favourit Jaemin. Jaemin tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatai suaminya bau, karena memang ia bau. Tapi bukan bau yang tidak menyenangkan, melainkan bau khas yang Jaemin sukai. Jika saja Jaemin pernah menolak dipeluk oleh Jeno, itu bukan karena ia bau, tapi memang ia sedang tidak ingin dipeluk lelaki itu. Terkadang hatinya memang menolak dipeluk oleh lelaki itu.

Kenapa ia tidak ingin dipeluk oleh suaminya sendiri?

Karena Jaemin tidak mencintainya.

Ia tidak mecintai Lee Jeno, suaminya.

Tidak mencintainya?

Entah kenapa memikirkan makna kalimat tersebut membuat dada Jaemin sesak. Sebuah perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Keraguan bahkan juga mengahmpirinya.

Benarkah ia tidak mencintai suaminya? Tidak mencintai Lee Jeno?

Jeno yang begitu baik. Jeno yang begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jeno yang tidak pernah sekalipun marah pada Jaemin. Bahkan ketika Jaemin marah tanpa sebab, selalu Jeno lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf. Sekalipun bukan salahnya, lelaki itu selalu meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Dan terkadang hal itu membuat Jaemin tidak suka. Namun ketika Jaemin protes, lelaki itu selalu menjawab _'aku akan tersakiti jika kau meminya maaf, sayang. Tanpa kau meminta maaf, hatiku akan selalu memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang kau lakukan'_. Bukankah Jeno orang yang baik?

Ya, Jeno orang yang baik. Bahkan menurut Jaemin ia terlalu baik.

Lelaki yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati walaupun pernikahan mereka terjadi karena sebuah perjodohan adalah malaikat, itu kata orangtua Jaemin. dan menurut Jaemin itu memang benar. Bahkan ketika ia menghianati cinta lelaki itu, tidak ada sedikitpun kemarahan yang ia dapatkan. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih memilih menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ia lebih suka memendam lukanya sendiri tanpa membaginya dengan siapapun. Rasa sakitpun ia sembunyikan dengan cara yang luar biasa, bahkan hingga Jaemin maupun keluarganya sedikitun tak mengetahuinya. Ia menyimpannya dengan begitu rapi, bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Jaemin berdosa, tentu saja.

Ia menghianati cinta seseorang yang begitu dalam dan tulus. Ia juga menjadi seorang istri yang buruk karena membiarkan suaminya berjuang seorang diri di tengah rasa sakitnya. Seharusnya ia bertanya keadaan sang suami ketika ia melihat lelaki itu selalu pulang dengan wajah pucat dan lelah beberapa bulan terkahir. Seharusnya ia segera mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit ketika beberapa kali ia mendapati suaminya memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tanpa sebab. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan suaminya, setidaknya ia harus melakukannya sebagai seorang istri. Hanya karena tidak ada rasa cinta, tidak seharusnya membuat Jaemin mengabaikan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah memberikan seluruh hati dan hidupnya untu Jaemin.

Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas cinta dan kasih sayang luar biasa yang ia dapatkan.

Padahal Jeno selalu ada untuknya, selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Bahkan ketika Jaemin sakit, walau hanya demam, Jeno rela meninggalkan rapat pentingnya di luar kota hanya untuk merawat Jaemin yang sedang sakit. Tapi apa yang telah Jaemin lakukan?

Jaemin bahkan tidak berada di sisi Jeno ketika lelaki itu sedang menghadapi detik terkahirnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya –Mark- yang nyatanya merupakan kakak tiri Jeno, hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berada di ambang maut. Dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu harus pergi dengan hanya ditemani oleh dokter yang juga merupakan sahabatnya, Huang Renjun.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya maupun mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Bahkan meminta maaf pada Jeno atas pengkhianat serta rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan pun ia tak sempat. Jika saja waktu bisa Jaemin putar kembali, ia tentu akan berusaha merubah segalanya. Mencintai Jeno dan menjaganya sama seperti yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Dia akan mengesampingkan segala kepentingannya untuk suaminya. Bahkan jika mungkin, Jaemin tidak akan mengkhianati Jeno. Sebisa mungkin memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya angan belaka.

Waktu tetaplah waktu.

Yang sekali berjalan tak bisa dihentikan maupun diputar ulang.

Begitulah manusia. Ketika ada mereka menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang berharga, tetapi kemudian memintanya kembali ketika sesuatu berharga itu diambil darinya. Dan kemudian mereka terpuruk pada penyesalan tanpa akhir.

.

.

.

"Jaemin-ah"

Suara asing menghampiri pendengaran Jaemin, memaksanya membuka mata. Dan sesosok lelaki ia kenal sedang berada disampingnya. Biasanya ketika ia bangun, seseorang akan menyambutnya dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta yang manis dan terkadang membuat Jaemin geli. Bahkan terkadang ia mendapatkan bonus ciuman di keningnya ketika ia bangun. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang bukanlah seseorang yang biasanya. Karena orang yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta dan memberikan Jaemin kecupan kini telah pergi.

Ah, Jaemin merindukan Jeno.

Rasanya ada sebuah lubang besar dalam hatinya, yang membuatnya hampa sekaligus terasa begitu sakit. Rasanya ia tengah tercekik oleh kenyataan.

"Mark hyung"

Entah ada apa dengan Jaemin. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak akan rasa rindu, yang membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Lelaki itu –Mark Lee- merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya, meminjamkan dadanya untuk menjadi tempat penampungan air mata Jaemin.

Dalam kisah ini, Mark adalah yang paling berdosa. Ia menghianati saudara sekaligus sahabatnya. Jeno memang bukan saudara kandungnya, tapi lelaki itu begitu menghormati dan menyayanginya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak marah maupun memakinya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Mark berkhianat, ia juga tidak mengadukannya kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Jika saja dulu ia tidak menggoda Jaemin terlebih dahulu, Jaemin mungkin tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka tidak akan ada pengkhianatan terhadap Jeno. Semua berawal karena dirinya, dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah menjadi milik adiknya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Tapi sekarang Jeno tidak ada lagi, adiknya telah pergi. Dan melalui sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan, lelaki itu meminta Mark menjaga Jaemin dan memberikan kebahagiaan terbaik bagi lelaki manis itu. Dalam suratnya tidak ada kata cacian, hanya sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan dalam kisah ini. Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun dan dimanapun, setiap orang berhak menentukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing, itu yang Jeno tuliskan dalam suratnya. Dalam hal ini, seharusnya Mark dan Jaemin yang bersalah dan merekalah yang harus meminta maaf. Namun entah kenapa Jeno justru yang meminta maaf. Ia meminta maaf bahwa karena kebodohannya selama ini telah membuat Jaemin terkekang di dalam rumah tangga bersamanya, ia bahkan meminta maaf karena telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari Mark.

Adiknya terlalu baik. Dan mengkhianati adiknya adalah dosa yang tak akan pernah Mark lupakan. Biar Mark bawa hingga ke nerakan nanti.

Dan Mark berjanji, ia akan menebus dosa itu. Sekalipun mungkin tak akan cukup, ia akan meberikan kebahagiaan bagi Jaemin sesuai dengan permintaan Jeno. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Jeno di kehidupan berikutnya kelak.

"Mari kita tebus dosa kita bersama, Jaemin-ah. Kau harus bahagia agar Jeno memaafkan kita"

Hanya itu yang mampu Mark katakan sebelum beberapa detik kemudian air mata Jaemin mengalir semakin deras dan isakannya mengeras.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, semua adalah salahku  
Meskipun kau marah, tak mengapa  
Meskipun kau mencaci maki, tak mengapa  
Oleh karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
Jangan pergi, kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku  
Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu

Hanya hari ini, tak bisakah kau bertahan hanya untuk hari ini?  
Rasanya aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini

(Davichi – Sad Love Song)

.

END

HUAAAAA~~ SEQUEL MACAM APA INI? :D D

Buat yang minta sequelnya, maaf banget ya kalau sequlnya mengecewakan.. habis bingung mau dibikin gimana..hehe

Berhubung author suka mendzolimi Jeno, jadi yaaaaa.. dibikin kayak gini deh :D :v

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review di cerita sebelumnya

Starrynight, MarkeuhyuckLee, jaeminct, hyuna jen, Cheon yi, untouchabIe, fjshfz, Jaeyong Sweety

Review kalian ditunggu guys~

Thankyouuu :3


End file.
